


Encouragement, Not Embarrassment, Baby!

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (everything is mild but very clearly there so yes), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys in Skirts, Cock Slut, Crack, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Slut Shaming, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Sehun loses a bet with Jongin, resulting in him having to wear a tight skirt on a date with his boyfriend. It results in some other wins and losses.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Encouragement, Not Embarrassment, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> ah this was originally taeyong x kai but i never released a pwp for sekai that was not apart of a fest so here it is for fun!! i just spent a day writing so like whatever this is: idk wtf it is, but it was fun. i wanna gift this to u deny but idk ur ao3 yet! pls tell me soon!!

Occupying the tight, compact space of a dressing room with more than one person is suffocating. Sehun elbows Jongin in the head while discarding his top. His head bumps into Jongin’s butt while he curls over to slip on the horrid, pastel pink skirt. It’s extremely hot in here with their mixed breaths. Sehun wonders why he dragged Jongin into here in the first place. 

When he looks himself in the mirror adjacent from where he stands, he finds himself shivering and speechless. His legs are a pale contrast to the pretty pink skirt that gives the impression that he has lean, long, endless legs. It goes over his belly button, hugging his waist perfectly. And because of that, it makes his upper half tiny and slim, causing him feel all more daintier than he already is.

“You must look hilarious if you’re not talking. That awful, huh?” Jongin says from the corner of the dressing room. 

Sehun cups a hand around Jongin’s shoulder and turns him around. He takes a step back and prepares himself for the verbal humiliation. 

“Happy? I lost the bet. What else was there to it?” When he notices Jongin spacing off, he mutters out his name once more. “Jongin?”

Jongin renders a low sound resonating from his throat before he blinks a few times and nods. He straightens his shirt and pants, dusting it off for no apparent reason before giving Sehun an awkward thumbs up. 

“You alright?” 

“G-good.” Jongin clears his throat. “Good, I mean.”

“What’s the other half of the bet?”

“Uh, it’s okay, forget it.”

Sehun chuckles and turns back to the mirror where he starts posing for himself. “No. What is it? I might as well. I kind of like how free my legs feel.” He does a silly squat, bumping his ass against Jongin’s crotch. “Even my dick. I’m not even wearing anything underneath.”

“No?”

“God, no. I think they’d look bulky if I did wear boxers underneath, right?”

“How about panties with them. Those might be good.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. That’s not a bad idea. He finds himself being comfortable with the skirt, it wouldn’t hurt so much to strip his masculinity down just a bit more. He’s fine with it. It’s actually kind of sexy, he thinks. He responds to Jongin’s input, “You think so? It would be nice, maybe.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyways come on, lay it on me. The other half of the bet. I owe you that much. You executed the routine very well. You deserve to humiliate me some more.”

“Humiliate?” Jongin asks, tilting his head.

“That’s what this is about, right? I mean you’re having me dressed up as a girl. I have to say this isn’t the worst thing I’ve done. So I’ll take the second blow. I’m curious.”

“I was supposed to say that you had to go out in public with your boyfriend like that.”

Sehun’s breathing stops for a moment. “Jongin?”

“What?”

“Do you think he’d like it?”

Jongin shrugs. He grins at him with a smile that doesn’t seem too compelling. He answers quietly, “I’m sure he’d love it.”

“Do you like it?”

Sehun doesn’t get an answer when Jongin turns away and pulls the curtains. He only hears him mumble, “We should go now.”

They meet each other at the register a few minutes later. Not only does Sehun have to wear this from a loss bet, he’s paying for it. It almost seems unfair in Sehun’s opinion, but he’s doing it anyways, because as much as Jongin pisses him off with these absurd penalties, they’re good friends and he wouldn’t turn Jongin down. 

When Sehun pulls out his debit card, Jongin is already nudging him away from the pin pad and swiping his card. The associate gives them a strange look but continues to bag the item anyways. Sehun perks up when he realizes he hadn’t grabbed himself any undergarments to go along with it. 

“Jongin, I didn’t buy a—“

“I picked one out already.”

“Oh, when?” Sehun looks at the bag that’s being handed to Jongin and pulls it into his possession.

Sehun concludes that he was too occupied glaring at the associate, not seeming to notice her bag up the panties. It’s when they walk to Jongin’s car, does he find a lacy white fabric that makes him squeal in excitement. 

“Sorry,” Sehun says and cups his hand around his mouth. 

“No worries.”

Sehun let’s the engine take over the silence for a moment before mentioning, “Gee, you didn’t have to spend $30 on just some flimsy articles.”

“Again, no worries. It’s nothing.”

Sehun finds himself pouting. He did think it was unfair for him to pay, but now neither is it fair for Jongin to pay. “I’ll pay you back. If not with money, I’ll owe you a favor or a meal.”

“I’ll figure something else.”

Sehun hums happily in response. 

The drive eventually consists of music playing and Sehun absently looking out the window, wondering what top to pair with the bottoms. He doesn’t have any proper shoes for a skirt either. Should he wear knee high stockings?

They’re closer to Sehun’s place when Sehun curiously asks Jongin, “When should I wear it with Youngho?”

“You said you’re going on a coffee date with him this week, aren’t you?”

“We are. It was supposed to be you and me, but you declined. So, poor you.”

Jongin laughs. One of Sehun’s favorite little, soft laughs from him. “Your boyfriend is a rebound?”

“It’s not like that,” Sehun mutters. _I just still like spending time with you more sometimes._

“Alright.”

Before Sehun opens the car door, he says, “He hasn’t been spending time with me lately. I hope this will give him interest in me again.” 

Jongin doesn’t look at him when he gives a thumbs up and unlocks the door. 

Sehun slips out of the car and finishes, “So, thank you. _Really_. I know this is a prank, a losing bet, whatever you call it, but I feel really good about this.”

. . . 

Sehun takes a mirror photo of himself in his tight little skirt and sends it to Jongin, just to make sure he looks alright before he meets up with his boyfriend. It’s Jongin’s idea anyways, so shouldn’t he confirm that Sehun is doing it right? 

> are those socks

< they go up to my thighs but i think it’s a bit much... is it? 

> yeah, leave it at your calves 

Sehun frowns at that. He doesn’t know why Jongin’s input makes him stir uncomfortably. He thought he looked wonderful with the socks up to his thighs, then again, Jongin hasn’t seen him with them yet — up to his thighs, that is.

< but see? they do look good right?

> yeah but don’t wear them out 

It makes Sehun feel slightly better that Jongin thinks so. But at the end of it all, Youngho is supposed to like it. He figures he’ll meet up with his boyfriend like this and after their outing, he will personally show him how his legs look even better with the bands around his milky thighs.

Sehun finds an oversized cardigan in the back of his closet that he wears so he won’t feel bothered in public. He is not the slightest bit embarrassed whatsoever, but people aren’t always understanding so he fears for crude comments or unwelcomed contact.

The weather is a bit warm out, but it’s windy. He feels the way the wind riles his skirt but because the walk is just about ten minutes, so he sucks it up. He gives Jongin a quick _wish me luck_ text, not recovering anything back, even when he’s at the front of the coffee shop. 

“Sehun?”

Sehun follows the voice, turning around. “Youngho! Hi!” 

“What the fuck, Sehun?”

“Huh?” Sehun takes steps towards his boyfriend, but with every step he takes forward, his boyfriend steps back. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah,” Youngho scoffs. “ _That_. Everything is so fucking wrong, Sehun.”

Sehun looks down at his outfit then back to Youngho. His boyfriend nods and it confirms everything. Just like that, Sehun feels degraded and pathetic. Humiliated and hurt.

“Youngho,” Sehun calls out without an ounce of confidence. Every piece of his good self esteem is stripped away from him. 

“No, Sehun. Don’t come any closer! That’s fucking— you’re a lunatic. That’s disgusting. Don’t come near me. Don’t… don’t talk to me anymore.”

“No, Youngho. It was a bet. I lost. I have to wear this!” Sehun is trembling at this point. He can’t lose his boyfriend. He can’t lose his _distraction_. It’s only been months, but he needs it to last in order to keep him sane. 

Youngho shakes his head and covers his mouth as if he’s about to spit bile any second now. “You could have said no. I don’t know why you let yourself be pushed around like that. Wait, this isn’t even the problem. The _problem_ here is that you’re wearing a skirt.” 

“I can’t say no to Jongin. I lost the bet.”

“ _Oh_ ?” Youngho laughs hysterically now. It’s beginning to scare Sehun. “Of course you wouldn’t say no to _him_ . Of course he’d make you wear… _this_ . Jongin, Jongin, _fucking_ Jongin. Fuck him. _Ah_ , I’m sure you do. See ya, Sehun.”

“Youngho!” Sehun cries out, conflicted with the man leaving his line of vision. 

_What does that even mean_ , Sehun thinks. 

… 

Sehun bangs on the door aggressively, body cold, but his insides boiling immensely.

Jongin opens the door quickly with worry in his eyes.

“Thanks! Thanks to you, Jongin!” Sehun shouts.

“What? What’s wrong, Sehun?”

Sehun takes a deep breath. Its not worth it lashing out at Jongin, even if it is partially his falt. He reveals, “I know you find it funny, all these bets and losses. But this time it’s _not_. It’s not funny when one of us loses a boyfriend!” 

“Shit, I’m sorry," Jongin says with his honest voice. Sehun doesn't want to forgive him. He goes on when Sehun's silence remains, “I swear I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“I think you did," Sehun snaps suddenly. 

“I thought it would be funny! I didn’t expect for your boyfriend to be such a close minded prick. I didn’t expect to find you so hot in this.” Jongin tenses up and his lips part. “ _Oh, boy._ ”

“Repeat that.”

Jongin bites his lip before he comments, “Youngho is dense, and an asshole.”

Sehun crosses his arms and penetrates a stern tone, “No, not that. You know what I mean.” 

“I wanted you to wear it because I thought it would be funny. But when you forced me to look at you in the dressing room… fuck, Sehun. This is embarrassing.” 

“Shouldn’t I be embarrassed? I think I have a hard on beneath a skirt.”

“Shit, what?”

“ _Jongin_.”

Jongin pushes Sehun against the wall in one swift movement, bracketing him in place with his arms. The distance between the two continues to grow smaller when Jongin’s lips come close to his neck. He latches his lips onto the skin, nibbling with his teeth, wandering with his tongue. Sehun releases a sharp hiss when Jongin combines it all with his knee pressed in between Sehun’s thighs. He has no other choice but to squirm and rut against Jongin’s thigh to relieve some of the tension building up beneath his skirt. The skirt that happens to be forcefully tugged on by Jongin. He even crawls his fingers up Sehun’s leg beneath it and gives Sehun’s ass a firm squeeze.

“Jongin,” Sehun whimpers as he presses harder against Jongin. 

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

Jongin pulls back, making Sehun sigh. He plants a hand against Sehun’s cheek and mutters, “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Jongin…” Sehun says more deeply and darker. 

The way it escalates so quickly between them, Sehun has no clue. At least on Jongin’s end, Sehun doesn’t know why he’s giving in so easily. As for Sehun, he’s always been so madly attracted to Jongin. He’s tried so desperately hard to let go of his infatuation for his best friend. Somewhere along the way, he realized that it wasn’t infatuation. And now it feels as if things are falling into place.

Jongin laces his fingers with Sehun’s as he walks them to his bedroom. He closes the door with a harsh slam and shoves Sehun into the mattress. Just before Sehun could adjust himself, Jongin flips him over and firmly presses both hands against Sehun’s ass. At this point, he’s experimentally kneading it through the fabric, rather than trying to reduce Sehun into a flushing, squirming mess. Sehun can’t help but release a fit of laughter as he feels Jongin’s hands groping his globes and fingering around the lace ruffles.

“What’s so funny?” Jongin asks playfully. When Sehun doesn’t respond, Jongin adds, “I don’t know about you but there’s nothing funny about how good these look on you. I make great decisions. They look so good. Do you know that?”

”I do.” _Of course_ Sehun knows. He was fawning over his own ass, with the way it clung so snug, a shade so pale and pure against his own milky shade.

Sehun feels Jongin situate himself on his upper thighs with the grip on his asscheeks becoming rougher. Sehun is caught off guard when the panties are stripped off, slipping down his thighs, and thrown somewhere in the corner of the room. He looks over his shoulder, no longer laughing, and spots Jongin giving him a devious smirk. 

They hold their strong gaze all while Jongin slips in a dry digit. It makes Sehun whimper and writhe but he demands Jongin to keep it there when Jongin seems to be regretting his decision. He has to shake his head frantically in order for Jongin to start moving it. Although it’s only one finger, Sehun practically feels himself tearing apart, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. So, maybe there should have been some type of slick to make things easier, but that’s no fun. 

Jongin seems to notice Sehun’s internal debate because he’s pulling out. Though Sehun whines _it’s fine, keep going Jongin_ , he doesn’t listen. Sehun groans into the pillow from the emptiness and scolds himself for seeming too vulnerable. 

Now Jongin might go soft on him — in more ways than one. Now Sehun won’t get to feel the burn he craves. But he can’t easily tell Jongin that, can he? It would freak his best friend out way too much, to say he likes it hard. It’s only their first time together, maybe it’s a bit too much to say that he wants Jongin to plow him so hard until everything goes pitch black. 

Just when Sehun wants to apologize and suggestively end this, he hears the bed creaking, signaling that Jongin’s come back. He wasn’t even paying attention to when he left but he can’t seem to care when Jongin’s hands are all over him once again. Sehun flutters his eyes shut and relishes in the way Jongin’s slim fingers run along his skin. Sehun’s rim is exposed to coolness, signaling that Jongin is spreading his cheeks. He figures Jongin brought lube, so now he’s not so disappointed because at least they’re getting into it somehow. Even if it’s not as he wants, it’ll be fine. He hopes his clouded mind doesn’t take over, because the last thing he wants is for himself to babble incoherent things to his best friend.

What Sehun never expected was for Jongin to be a tease. It will be madly difficult for Sehun to keep his begging kink on the down-low if Jongin keeps thumbing at his entrance without penetrating at all. Jongin, his sweet and sincere Jongin, rubs his cool, wet thumb against the cranny and doesn’t bother to press. Sehun heaves out a whiny breath, but forces himself to do less. He does start rutting back, in hopes that Jongin’s thumb digs into his needy hole. 

“You know, you’re gonna pass out from holding your breath,” Jongin comments all smooth and witty with a chuckle.

Sehun purses his lips as if to pout, but Jongin can’t see him anyways. He ends up plopping his face into the pillow and sighing into it.

“Alright, you’re not much of a loud one, I take? I’m a bit disappointed, but it’s fine.” 

Sehun wants to shout, _I am loud, so so loud. I’ll be louder if you break me just right. I go crazy, you drive me crazy, I need you so bad_ , but Jongin is his friend and that’s totally embarrassing. And yet, Sehun is positioned face down, ass up with the flowing part of his tight little skirt folded over his back. It’s totally not embarrassing compared to begging.

The silence from Sehun must signal Jongin to do something because his hole finally engulfs something. It’s not just Jongin’s finger because it’s way too warm. It’s way too sensual. Sehun whimpers when warmth radiates around his hole and that’s how he knows it’s Jongin’s tongue. He tries his best to keep quiet as Jongin flicks his tongue in and out Sehun’s ring of muscle. He clutches the sheets besides him when Jongin licks and sucks, prodding a finger or two along with it. He can’t help but whimper Jongin’s name when he spanks his ass while dipping three digits into him, finding his sweet bundle of nerves with one crook immediately. 

“See, you really shouldn’t hold it in. You sound cute,” Jongin says warmly, talking to Sehun so kind and casually as if he didn’t just have his mouth latched onto his best friend’s rim. 

Something about that statement makes Sehun break loose. His body goes lax— no, more like, goes _delirious_. He lifts his upper body weight by getting onto his palms, then presses back into Jongin’s touches, fiercely grinding back until he can feel Jongin’s fingers work into him deeper. Jongin gets it and starts taking initiative by pumping his digits into Sehun with haste. 

“Are you trying to make me come right now?” Sehun whines. 

Jongin pulls out and laughs at him, literally laughs like a silly, mad man at him. “You’re the one who’s rutting back like a desperate slut!”

Sehun turns around instantly and bumps knees with Jongin when he sits in front of him. They both freeze, eyes locked on one another. It’s so silent, Sehun practically hears static noise. He even hears the thumping of their hearts, but he doesn’t know which one of them beats louder. 

“I’m sorry, Sehun,” Jongin says softly, the same time Sehun musters out, “Your slut, Jongin.”

They’re both quiet again and Sehun catches the redness on Jongin’s cheek even if the bedroom is dim.

Sehun is the one to clear his throat and comment with concern, “Wait, now was I being too much?”

“No, it’s hot,” Jongin responds quickly. 

“Ah, here how about this,” Sehun takes Jongin’s hands into his and continues to keep their eye contact steady, “I like this. I never thought this would ever turn me on as bad as it is right now. The clothes, and that last _word_. Being with my best friend like this is really, really winding me up in a good way. Now um… tell me how you feel?”

“I’m down for whatever you like. You already know I think this is fucking sexy, so don’t try to get it out of me again. I’m still trying to wrap my head around this. You were always so attractive, you know that, but this… god, Sehun.”

“Okay, okay, good. Do you want to get back into it?”

“Yeah, but let’s still clarify.” 

Sehun nods and Jongin flashes him a thoughtful look. He thought they’d talk about some ground rules, either about their friendship or some bed boundaries, but instead, Jongin is pressing him into the mattress, lying him flat on his back. Jongin dips down and kisses his cheek while one of his hands straightens Sehun’s skirt. It eventually goes up his shirt and daringly pinches one of his perky nipples. 

“Jongin!” Sehun shouts from the unexpected action. He playfully shoves Jongin’s shoulder but has no intentions of shoving him off. “Talk.”

“Am I not getting under your skin?”

Sehun is confused with the question. He searches Jongin’s eyes, finding nothing but seriousness. His eyes are a bit blown and twinkly, an expression that puts him off as a bit sad. It’s something Sehun can detect, always being Jongin’s shoulder during rough times. Sehun is definitely confused, and hurt, too.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry but I’m not receiving the reactions I’m used to. I sound like a narcissist but, do you even like this?” 

Sehun sighs in relief. Jongin clicks his tongue frustratedly. “No Jongin, wait,” Sehun rushes out when Jongin tries to climb off him. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders so quickly, they end up toppling over with Sehun on top. “I like you, Jongin. I really, really like this.”

“It’s just… I’ve heard things. Always. I never wanted to hear it but you’ve always had rumors.”

“I know, like how I’m so loud?” Sehun chuckles. “I was trying not to make a fool out of myself in front of you.” 

Jongin plants his hands on Sehun’s hips and caresses then gently. “I’d be very flattered if you didn’t hold back.” 

Sehun smiles happily, knowing that their communication is always ace. He always knew they’d be friends for a very long time because they speak to each other so well. Plenty of times, he’s had ideas and fantasies on how it would be like to actually have Jongin exclusively. He thinks they’d only have petty fights (where to eat for dinner) or some possessive issues (Sehun hates when Jongin doesn’t feed him the attention he needs when there’s another individual with them), but he always knew they would never have a problem over situations being misconstrued. 

Out of his pure happiness, Sehun bounces on Jongin playfully, taking both of Jongin’s hands into his hands and swings them. He doesn’t notice the elephant(s) in the room until Jongin releases a low groan. Sehun flickers his gaze away from Jongin’s eyes and down Jongin’s body. He boldly grinds his hips down, clearly feeling the tent in Jongin’s jeans. It’s not exactly comfortable for Sehun’s bare skin to rub against Jongin’s jeans but he keeps doing so until he can get Jongin to do _something_ to him. 

It takes a bit more desperate hip rolls until Jongin thrusts up into him. Sehun’s breath hitches when Jongin pinches his hips and raises his skirt, exposing his hardness poking up. Jongin let’s out a little chuckle before wrapping his fingers around Sehun’s cock. 

“Jongin,” Sehun says breathily. 

“Your skirt, Sehun,” Jongin rasps out as he grinds upwards while pumping Sehun extremely slowly. “I don’t know whether I want you to ride me like this or if I should bend you over my desk like the little desperate school bitch that you are.”

“Anything, Jongin. I want it.”

Jongin forces Sehun down by the hair with his other hand, fingers pulling Sehun’s hair so aggressively that it hurts. It hurts so bad but feels so good. When Sehun moans from it, Jongin snarkily comments, “You’d do anything for my cock, wouldn’t you, babe?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Sehun admits. 

The air gets knocked out of him when Jongin shoves him off, leaving his cock neglected. He whimpers when Jongin pulls at his legs, bringing him to the edge of the bed. The only good thing about this is the way Sehun’s cock gains friction from the way it glides against the bed. He looks over his shoulders and spots Jongin stripping his shirt over his head and tugging his jeans off. It’s too much for him so he ends up dropping his face into the sheets. 

“Tell me what you’d do, Seunnie.”

Sehun whines. He’s never been too good with dirty talk. He loves everything dirty and twisted. But he’s more of a receiver. He likes to hear things. He likes to hear the way someone would let him loose piece by piece until they have him under their command. He’s not so good at telling what he wants or telling what he’d do. All he’s certain of is that he can really, really beg for a good dicking. 

Jongin straddles Sehun’s legs once again then wraps a hand around Sehun's neck and gets him to turn around and face him. 

“I said tell me.”

“Jongin,” Sehun mutters frustratedly. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” 

Admittingly, Sehun says, “ _Embarrassed_.”

“Embarrassed? And yet your perky ass wants to peek out of a tight, pink skirt?”

“ _Jonginnnn_.”

Jongin lets him go and helps him onto his knees, then removes his shirt over his head. He latches his hot mouth around Sehun’s bud that wasn’t manhandled earlier. His hands fondle Sehun’s cock, rubbing up and down until Sehun is quivering and whining.

“Over the bed,” Sehun says, “Please. Want it over here.” Truthfully, Sehun is way too spent already to bother with riding Jongin. And even being bent over the table is a bit too much for their first time despite all that they’ve already done within this last hour.

Jongin picks up his mattress, showing Sehun his lube and condoms stash. He warms it up in his hands while walking over to the edge of the bed. Sehun shakes his head when Jongin judges the condom in his direction. They’re both safe and good, and Sehun wants to feel Jongin completely for their first time together. 

Sehun drops his hands back onto the mattress but Jongin is urgent to adjust him, he wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and gets him to plant his feet into the ground. His hands wander down Sehun’s back, towards his ass, and even pass it. 

“I didn’t get to appreciate this yet,” Jongin says while pulling the band of the socks. He raises one pair over Sehun's thighs until it can’t go any higher then does the same to the other leg. “As much as I love your legs, this looks really hot.” 

Jongin raises his skirt then gives him a spank on his ass that makes a loud sound radiate through the bedroom. His hand presses down the center of Sehun’s back until he’s bent over the bed. 

“Like this?” Jongin asks with a suggestive tone. 

“Yeah, please, Ni, please.”

Just when Sehun thinks they’re about to get it on, Jongin turns Sehun around with a finger in his chin. “Are you sure? What about—“

“I haven’t had feelings for Youngho for quite some time now. I’m over it. I lashed out earlier. I didn’t mean it. I was more mad that you humiliated me like that, not because Youngho left me. I really want you, Nini,” Sehun says as his heart warms from confronting the truth of everything to Jongin. 

Jongin hums and lets him go. “Okay, I apologize and most of all, I want you too.”

Sehun hears the sound of a bottle cap opening. There’s a silly squelching sound, followed by a low groan from Jongin. Then he feels the tip of Jongin’s cock slip into him with a bit of resistance. He tries not to make it obvious that there is some discomfort, otherwise Jongin will stop with concern. He bites his lip and loosens up, willing to take Jongin’s cock. 

“Good?” Jongin asks when he’s fully sated inside of Sehun. 

Sehun hums in response and takes over, slowly rocking back against Jongin’s cock. He grins to himself when he thinks about how full he is. His ass presses against Jongin’s hips and thighs and he gets a giddy, bubbly feeling at that. His feelings are out of whack at the moment as he’s feeling so goofy for touching Jongin in this type of way. While he’s madly turned on, he can’t help but squeal in happiness instead of moan in pleasure. 

“Is everything alright?” Jongin says carefully. 

Sehun laughs. “Good! Yeah, great. Now move, Jongin! Please.”

Jongin gradually increases his pace and naturally tightens his grip around Sehun’s hips. The thing with Jongin is that Sehun has always known he has a silly obsession with his hips and waist. Jongin always let his touches around Sehun’s upper body linger a little longer than it should. Sehun shouldn’t be surprised, but when Jongin’s nails dig into his skin with a significantly rough thrust, he has to sob a little. 

Sehun feels Jongin raising his skirt over his ass, the waistband slipping over his hips with every powerful movement he forces in Sehun’s way. Jongin does as much as to pull the ends of Sehun’s thigh socks, letting it snap against his skin. He shoves Sehun further into the mattress as his hands roam all over Sehun’s ass while he fucks into him. He spanks him once, twice, then thrusts so hard, Sehun collapses because his arms fail to hold him longer. 

“Jongin, Jongin,” Sehun cries. Actually cries at this point because there’s still a light sting around his rim and now a different wave travels to the surface of his ass from the rough skin to skin contact. “Fuck, Jongin!”

“That’s what I like Sehun,” Jongin moans. “Like hearing you like the slut you are.”

Sehun’s heart bubbles up as much as the pit of his stomach does. “Yeah, such a slut for you. Harder, please.”

Jongin trails a hand around Sehun’s body and clutches Sehun’s cock. He gives it a rough pinch around the head before pumping it a few times. Sehun has to squirm when Jongin squeezes his balls a little too rough.

“Could you get any louder? Wait, don't answer. I want to find out myself.” 

It doesn’t take a single second for Jongin to experiment with Sehun. He releases a lewd sob the moment Jongin plows into him without remorse. With his hands firm on Sehun’s shoulders, pulling him back, he thrusts into him with vigor and determination. Every thrust sends Sehun to a whole new level. When he would try to drop back onto the mattress, Jongin would pull him back, fuck into him and pinch his nipples. Jongin doesn’t let him loose, doesn’t let him sink uselessly. He keeps his chest flushed against Sehun’s back as he expertly drills into Sehun with all his might and passion. 

Sehun can’t think straight. It’s so fucking good. He comes right there and then, moaning Jongin’s name, and other curse words. All the promises he gave to himself before all of this gets thrown out the window in this very moment — _fuck_ , he lost it all the moment Jongin slipped his tongue inside him. The good thing is, he’s no longer embarrassed about any of it. 

“Shit, Sehun. You’re so good, I wish I saw that,” Jongin says into his ear when he’s trying to come down his extreme high. 

With Jongin pulling out and flipping him over, Sehun receives the perfect sight of Jongin’s perfect bedroom look. He’s beautiful like this. So good looking and mesmerizing that Sehun thinks he’s growing hard already. Pretty tan, flowing skin with his dark brown locks matted it. Lips more plump and kissable than usual. It doesn’t help when Jongin slips two fingers past his rim and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. He bobs his head and sucks him until he’s squirming from sensitivity. 

“Good?” Jongin says when Sehun shoves Jongin away with a sob. 

Sehun nods before laying flat on the bed and staring up at the ceiling with stars floating all over the place. 

“Wait,” Jongin says softly. 

Sehun is about to ask what, but then he tenses up at the sight of Jongin’s hard cock becoming the target of his gaze. He gulps hardly before crawling over to Jongin. 

“I wanna suck it,” Sehun says, quite shyly. 

“Oh I thought that I’d—“

Sehun cuts him off, “I know. You wanna come on my skirt? Let me suck you off. Pull out when you’re ready?”

“You’re fucking _something_ , Sehun.” 

Sehun flashes him a loopy smirk. “I’m a slut in a skirt with the best head you’ll ever receive.”

Jongin scoffs, “I’ll be the judge of that last part Sehun.”

In other words, Jongin forces Sehun onto his cock. Sehun engulfs the entire length and purposely hums around it, riling up Jongin with the vibrations in his throat. Jongin stifles his sounds, Sehun _knows_ it. He pulls off an inch or so and hollows his cheeks as he begins to bob his head up and down. He lets his eyes close and buries himself in the way Jongin throbs in his mouth. He feels his own cock twitch when Jongin can’t hold back his thrusts. He clutches Jongin’s thighs so tight when Jongin takes advantage of his mouth, rolling his hips, burying Sehun’s face so close to him. He feels him so deep in the back of his throat with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, throat already feeling the ache, along with his jaw. 

Sehin feels Jongin’s thigh shake and quickly enough, Jongin pulls out and shoves Sehun onto his back then flips him over. Sehun feeds him exaggerated moans while he rocks back, feeling warm cum land on his asscheeks and lower back. His stomach tightens, giving him the impression that Jongin is fisting the skirt, pulling at it so hard. 

The labored breathing from Jongin allows Sehun to plummet into the bed, finally letting go of everything his body feels. He feels the bed dipping besides him. When he winks his eye open, he spots Jongin with a goofy grin on his face. 

“What?”

“That was so good, wasn’t it?”

Sehun can’t help but laugh. “You’re being way too happy, don’t you think?”

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Sehun. I’m so fucking happy.” 

Sehun doesn’t know why it hits him so suddenly, but his tear stained cheeks are replaced with newer tears. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Jongin says with panic written all over his face. 

“No,” Sehun says with a sob. “You’ve let me date nothing but assholes all my life. Why couldn’t we have tried in high school or something? I suffered all these awful relationships when maybe… it could have always been… _you_.” 

“It wasn’t me. I promise didn’t sabotage you. I wanted you to be happy. You seemed to be so with them.”

“I didn’t want anybody remotely similar to you,” Sehun admits. He’s never wanted to date anybody like Jongin. It doesn’t mean he had to date awful guys, but it happened. He doesn’t regret any of it. Because it makes Jongin stand out beyond all the others. “It was always you, I couldn’t ever replace you.”

"Alright, alright. I noticed you didn't cry when you came here." Jongin scoots closer to Sehun. "So tell me, you really are over it?"

Sehun nods. Not wanting to discuss anything further.

"Then do me a favor, you owe me, remember?"

"Mhm, anything for you, Jongin."

Jongin releases a laugh, making Sehun's cheeks warm up from the cuteness he always radiates without an attempt. 

"Be my boyfriend."

Sehun's voice get caught in his throat. He ends up choking on a laugh. Jongin has to wrap an arm around him and pat his back multiple times.

"Is it that hard to understand, I mean we just went over so much. Why is this so surprising?" Jongin comments with amusement. 

"I'll be yours if you don't mind me wearing skirts."

Jongin rolls on top of him and kisses him for the first time. Their lips mold together, tender and caring. Jongin presses against him while he nips and tongues at his lips, no rush just the exchange of intimacy. 

… 

"Now you march on over there, baby! Give him what he deserves."

"Jongin…"

" _Wa-pow_ , fuckin ruin that mother fucker."

Sehun feels his entire face redden. "Language, Jongin!"

"Like boom, bitch. You like coffee dates? Have some coffee, prick!"

Sehun shuts Jongin up with a forceful kiss. He removes Jongin off him by pulling him from the back of his neck. 

"Jongin," Sehun reprimands. "I'll do it, just… be quiet."

"Okay, I got it!" Jongin spanks Sehun's ass before pushing him towards the quad. "Go get 'em, babe!"

Sehun takes Jongin's hostility in the form of encouragement. He strides over to his ex-boyfriend with confidence. There are a few eyes on him from other schoolmates, but because of Jongin, then, now, and always, he ignores any crude stares and embraces the good ones. Nothing can make him think or feel otherwise when he wears _female_ clothes.

"Hey, Youngho!"

"Oh, not again. Are those thigh socks too now?"

"Yeah… yeah they are. Jongin likes them a lot."

"Does he now? I bet he likes—"

"My ass covered in panties, god yes, He loves them so much. But anyways, that's not what I'm here for."

Youngho scoffs, "Cut to the chase. People are staring."

"Ah, right." Sehun exposes the hand that holds a tall cup of iced americano. "You stood me up on our coffee date. It's a good thing I don't ever have hard feelings. Best of all, I know your favorite drink."

Just like that, Sehun removes the cap from the plastic cup and chucks the beverage directly at Youngho’s face. The ice and different shades of brown spew all over his ex's face and drips down to his white buttoned up shirt. Youngho stands on his feet and grips Sehun's collar. He doesn't get too far with whatever his intentions may be, because Jongin whips around from out of nowhere and lands his fist against Youngho's jaw.

"Now say it, Sehun," Jongin demands.

Shyly, Sehun mutters, "Wa-pow bitch."

Jongin claps, and what follows are rounds of applauds from the other campus audience.

"Now you say what I want to hear. Say you're sorry. Apologize for being an insensitive, indecent human being."

Youngho wipes his lip before stammering out a pathetic, "I am sorry, Sehun."

"Make fun of him again, or anybody who crossdresses, and I will force you in a dress," Jongin threatens with a smirk as he wraps his arms around Sehun's waist.

Sehun's heart pounds at the threat, even if he's not a fan of verbal aggression nor violence. He'll make an exception this time because he's Sehun's prince charming right now.

Jongin tugs on the hem of Sehun's skirt as they walk away from the quad. Sehun clings closer to him, burying his face against Jongin's chest. He kisses his temple, then chirps, "Baby, I think I want to try one of these bad boys on."

"Wait," Sehun stops him, "Better yet, let's buy you your own pretty skirt. If the dressing room personnel compliments you, you have to wear it to our next date."

"It's a deal."

The bets go on and on. 

Whatever losses are Sehun's, they are Jongin's wins. And what are Jongin's losses, well, they're amusement for them both.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lets be sekai buddies? did uuuu like it? comment maybe aaaaa
> 
> should we see jongin fuck sehun in a skirt oofieieieiies up next in addition to this (It might be 2/2 than a separate work idk yet) I wanna test shuns humiliation kink that neither of them know about 
> 
> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


End file.
